


Bokuroo Week 2016

by FairyLights101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BoKuroo Week 2016, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven fills for Bokuroo Week 2016 including water gun fights, NSFW pieces, future AUs, and more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: First Dates  
> SFW

Bokuto smoothed his shirt out as he eyed the mirror and nibbled on his lips as his fingers twitched away against his chest. Behind him Akaashi sighed quietly, and Bokuto watched as his friend rolled his eyes. “Bokuto, you look fine. Stop worrying.” 

“I can’t! It’s our first date” He whined as he ran a hand through his hair and gently tugged on the ends, gel dry beneath his fingers. “Akaashi-” 

“If you ask me one more time I’m going to leave. Actually, this is my place. You’re leaving.” 

“ _ Akaashi _ !” 

His friend just stared at him for a long moment before he cracked a tiny smile, a rarity that made Bokuto grin. “Bokuto, I’m serious. You look great, so don’t worry. Kuroo won’t mind, no matter what. You could probably go in used garbage bags and be okay. It’d fit too.” 

The captain laughed with a nod, perhaps a little too loud and a little too much, and he smiled at his friend. “You’re right. You’re right.” But that didn’t make his heart calm down at all, didn’t chase the nerves away.  _ I wanna make a good impression _ . 

He snatched his wallet and phone from the coffee table, pocketed them, and flashed a brilliant smile at Akaashi as he strode over to the door. “Alright Akaashi, I’m off! Have fun!” Akaashi just hummed and gave him a little wave as he tapped away at his phone. Bokuto grinned to himself and stepped outside. The door shut with a quiet click. One breath. Two.  _ Shit _ .

Bokuto charged back into Akaashi’s home - and immediately got a face full of black fur. The teen spluttered and jerked back so he could glare at Akaashi, who smirked at him. He wiggled the little plush teasingly before he dropped it into Bokuto’s outstretched hands. 

“Thanks, Akaashi! I’d be screwed without you!” 

“I know. Now go on before you make him wait.”

Bokuto flung himself at Akaashi anyway and wrapped his friend up in a great big hug before he stepped back and strode out the door again with a chipper “Thanks!” tossed over his shoulder and the plush tucked beneath his arm. Outside it was cool, fall having set in, and he shivered a little as he picked up pace. 

Bokuto hummed as he walked, a bounce in his step and a nervous flutter in his heart. A part of him knew it would go over well - Kuroo was a sweet guy, and they’d been friends for years, and it helped that Bokuto hadn’t had a bad first date yet, and by all rights that should have meant his chances were high for this one. But the nagging toxic thoughts of failure wanted to be heard, and he swallowed hard as he clutched the plush and crossed the street. 

“One step at a time,” he muttered to himself. He couldn’t afford to land himself in a funk right before he saw Kuroo. But, despite that knowledge, he couldn’t bite back the soft laugh or the wry smile.  _ I’ve gotta stop thinking like that. I won’t fail. I can’t. I wish I was there already _ . But the waiting would have made him too nervous and jittery. Even more than he already was, and Akaashi had been there to keep him calm. 

His steps slowed when he spotted the diner. And his heart skipped when he spotted a familiar head of wild black hair. He looked good, even better than he did in his school uniform and volleyball uniforms - the pictures of those outfits and other more casual ones Kuroo had sent him hadn’t done him a bit of justice with how he looked. Light black skirt, simple gray jacket, tight black jeans.  _ He’s so beautiful _ . Bokuto grinned and darted over, his heart quick and his lungs suddenly lacking air. “Kuroo! Hey, hey, hey!” 

The other captain glanced over and a smile broke out on his face as he took a step over and held his arms out, wide and inviting. Bokuto had had the presence of mind to clutch the plush in his hand before he flung himself at Kuroo with a relieved, excited grin, and instantly arms wrapped around him. Kuroo was warm, delightly so, and Bokuto’s grin only grew as Kuroo’s arms tightened around him and pressed him even closer into his solid chest. He smelled like spice, and Bokuto closed his eyes as he nestled in closer for a moment before he pulled back, a massive grin on his lips. And the matching smile on Kuroo’s made all the doubt and worry from earlier disappear. 

“Hey there, Bo,” Kuroo purred, and Bokuto’s cheeks heated a little at the pet name. 

He pushed Kuroo gently with a laugh. “You’re an ass, kitty cat.” 

His boyfriend just raised an eyebrow and shrugged with an easy smile that snatched Bokuto’s breath and thoughts until his fingers tightened and soft fur shifted beneath his fingers. “Oh!” He jerked back and held up the little black cat plush with a grin. It was a chubby little thing with a pink nose, big ears, thin yellow circle outlines for eyes, and a fluffy tail - and it was absolutely  _ adorable _ . “I got this for you! Though you’d like it better than flowers. And it’s really soft!” 

Kuroo stared at it for a long, long moment before he grinned, and then he tossed his head back and started to laugh so loud that people turned and looked, intrigued and confused. Bokuto blinked, smile still glued to his face and arms outstretched as Kuroo laughed. The sound left him in a daze, one so deep that his mind didn’t have the chance to conjure up anything bad, especially not when Kuroo reached into his bag, rummaged around, and held something out for him. An owl plush sat in his palm, dappled with browns and tans with a white spot on its breast and two big tufts on the top of its head, right over bright yellow eyes. Bokuto’s mouth dropped as Kuroo grinned at him. “You like owls, and he reminds me of you. All fluffy and majestic.” 

“It’s so cool,” he whispered, and he watched as Kuroo pulled his hand from the black cat plush with calloused and warm fingers. Kuroo held his palm flat as he pressed the little owl into it with a smile. Bokuto set the cat plush into Kuroo’s outstretched palms and immediately curled both hands around the owl so he could feel it. The fluff on it was silky soft, and Bokuto couldn’t help but flap the little wings with a brilliant smile as he looked up at Kuroo. The sweet smile on the other teen’s lips stole Bokuto’s breath away, and he could only stand and stare for a long moment before he held the owl up and flapped its wings. 

“Hoot, hoot.” 

Kuroo tossed his head back in another laugh, this one softer than the first, and he reached over to ruffle Bokuto’s fluffy hair. “God, you’re a dork! C’mon, let’s get some food.” 

“Okay.” 

They pushed into the diner, an American style one, and Bokuto hummed as they sank into a booth along the wall. Bokuto’s fingers instantly settled on the laminated tabletop and he tapped away at it as he petted the owl, utterly fascinated by it, so much that he couldn’t even be embarrassed by it, though he managed to tear his eyes away after a minute to meet Kuroo’s amused smile. 

“Thank you… it’s so cute!”  

Kuroo grinned and petted his little cat plush as his eyes crinkled and his smile widened. “I’m glad you like it. I love the cat - it’s soft as hell.” 

“Mhm! That’s why I picked it up! You’re all rough on the outside, but you’re a big softie, and you know, you’re like a cat.” 

“Should I purr for you?” 

Bokuto just laughed, and a waiter interrupted them before they could speak. They placed their drink orders and pulled their menus close as quiet music danced through the speakers and the soft murmur of voices filled up the silence the waiter left behind. Thankfully, the quiet that lapsed between them was comfortable, and Bokuto scanned the menu with a pleased little smile before he closed it. 

He studied Kuroo for a moment, watched as his dark eyes raked across the menu and how his nose crinkled at some of the options, how his lips twitched as he murmured the things to himself in English. Bokuto shifted and reached out until he poked Kuroo’s shin with a toe. Black eyes flicked up as Kuroo smiled, and he pushed his menu aside. “Yeah?” 

“I’m glad we finally got to do this,” Bokuto murmured, cheeks warm, but he didn’t let the embarrassment stop him from reaching out and settling his hand on the tabletop. 

Kuroo’s hand was there in an instant, warm overtop Bokuto’s hand, and the captain was positive that his heart wasn’t functioning right as their fingers curled together. “Me too. It only took us, what, a month?” 

“I blame volleyball practice,” Bokuto joked, and Kuroo hummed. 

“Very true. But that just means that we’re going to beat you in the spring tournament.” 

Bokuto snorted and flashed a grin at his boyfriend. “Yeah right! We’re definitely gonna win!” 

Kuroo grinned at him, but rather than speak he glanced up as their drinks were set in front of them. They placed their orders and turned back to each other, both with an easy smile on their lips. Kuroo stroked the back of Bokuto’s hand, left his heart fluttering as he squeezed Kuroo’s hand back. 

_ I want to kiss him _ . 

But Bokuto just smiled and chattered away through their meal about anything and everything. And all the while he idly stroked the owl plush between bites and sips, and that only made Kuroo grin as he added his own words to the conversation, and everything was just so bright and  _ easy _ , even without volleyball in the mix. And that left Bokuto trembling with raw excitement. 

When they left, Kuroo insisted on paying, and he wouldn’t listen to Bokuto’s protests - rather, he’d winked as he’d handed the bills over and grabbed Bokuto’s hand, held it tight. And that made the spiker fall silent as he pressed closer as he clutched Kuroo’s hand tight. “Fine,” he murmured, “But I’m paying for the movie.”

And Kuroo grinned and laughed, but he didn’t protest. Bokuto didn’t give him the chance to, just held his hand tight and had Kuroo hold the owl as he paid for their tickets and dragged Kuroo inside. They found seats in the back and settled down, the plushies in their laps and their hands linked between them as previews danced across the screen and filled the theater, which steadily filled. Thankfully - because Bokuto wasn’t sure he could’ve taken much more sitting around without  _ something _ happening - the previews ended relatively soon, and the lights dimmed. 

And then, in the soft light of the theaster, Bokuto leaned over and kissed Kuroo’s cheek, then his mouth when he turned. And they barely focused on the movie after that, more focused on finally getting another chance to kiss each other and feel the shape of each other’s faces beneath soft fingers. That night, Bokuto slept with his owl clutched close and his phone clasped firmly in his hand, Kuroo’s name on the screen and hearts littered all across it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - University AU  
> One part NSFW, three parts fluff and fun

“Kuroo, let’s go to Waffle House.” 

He glanced up from his textbook and the world swarm, much as the letters had been doing for the last hour. Okay, perhaps he had exaggerated on that, but he was fucking  _ exhausted _ . Bokuto wasn’t any better. The bags beneath his gold eyes were heavy and dark, and he just looked  _ down _ , worryingly so. He peered at Kuroo with hopeful eyes from his head’s perch on his notes - he’d been like that for the last half hour. Maybe longer. Kuroo smile softened and nodded as he reached over and ruffled Bokuto’s soft, gel-free hair. 

“Yeah, sure. Just let me get my jacket and wallet.” Never mind the fact that it was three in the morning, or that finals weeks started in two days. They both needed a Break, and Kuroo knew for a fact that he hadn’t absorbed any material in the last two hours of ‘studying’. 

Bokuto beamed as Kuroo slid his chair back, and by the time he returned, jacket on and wallet and keys clutched in hand, he’d significantly brightened from before. He bounced on his toes with a wide grin, eager and excited, and Kuroo couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to those smiling lips. Bokuto hummed, obviously pleased, but he didn’t let it last. 

He pulled back and gestured to the couch with a raised brow. Akaashi and Kenma had given up hours ago - well, they hadn’t procrastinated studying as much, so Kuroo couldn’t blame them - and were curled up on the couch. Akaashi’s long legs took up most of it, but between them, just visible beneath the heavy blanket Bokuto had draped over them hours ago, Kenma had nestled in, eyes shut tight. 

“Should we wake them up?” 

“Nah, they need to sleep. Besides, we can always bring something back.” 

“True.” 

They slipped out of the apartment and into the bitterly cold winter air, and Bokuto shivered beside him as he locked the door. Kuroo grinned as he reached out and caught Bokuto’s hand, thankfully gloved. Bokuto had a bad habit of underdressing for the weather, something Kuroo still hadn’t broken him of. 

The walk was quick - the little diner was just down the block and the cold had shocked them fully into consciousness and encouraged them to walk a little faster. Waffle House was pretty empty except for someone Kuroo vaguely recognized from the campus, but it was warm and it smelled of food, which had both of their stomachs grumbling. They just grinned at each other and took seats at the counter, and Kuroo leaned over until their shoulders bumped together. “I think you have a thing for Waffle House, three a.m., and exam weeks.” 

Bokuto laughed, the sound too loud in the quiet, but Kuroo just smiled wider. “It’s tradition!” Bokuto chirped, “And it’s not like you complain!” 

“Very true.” 

Bokuto pressed a big kiss to his cheek and they both grinned at each other before they turned to order something as cars rolls past outside and the pressures of the coming exams lightened, even if only a little.

* * *

 

“Targets are twenty meters out,” Bokuto murmured, and Kuroo snorted as he ruffled his boyfriend’s hair. 

“I know. I can see them.” Bokuto flashed a grin at him before he peeked through the bushes again, his water gun already loaded up and fixed on their targets as he tracked them. 

They were a pair, kids in Kuroo’s Russian class. They carried water guns too, though they looked far less certain with them, and that made Kuroo smirk. They were easy targets, that much was obvious. It actually surprised him that they’d lasted so long, particularly since the students who participated were usually cutthroat. Reasonably so since the last one standing won the pool money, and this year it was up to over four hundred. Of course, if they made it that far they’d have to try and take each other out, but Kuroo wasn’t particularly worried - he and Bokuto had already agreed to split the winnings, and Kenma and Akaashi had done the same. Their participation was surprising, but they’d been nothing but brutal and secretive with their own targets.  _ It’ll be interesting if we get them as targets _ . 

“Ten meters, Tetsu.”

“Gotcha, Bo.” He hefted his water gun up and grinned to himself. The two guys walked closer to the bush where they were hidden, and the pair tensed, ready to shoot up and attack. Eight meters. Five. Three. 

“Go.” 

Bokuto and Kuroo leapt up with a war cry that made their targets jerk and freeze in surprise, eyes wide, not that he could blame them. He and Bokuto were quite the sight to behold with bandanas tied around their foreheads, black paint smeared beneath their eyes, and an arsenal of water guns draped all over them. 

The two classmates didn’t stand a chance, and they knew it because they didn’t even try to run. They just frantically threw their guns on the ground as they grabbed at their shirts and struggled to rip their clothes off to get down to their swimsuits or underwear. Kuroo and Bokuto pulled the triggers and doused them both with water, laughing all the while. They stopped the assault after a few seconds, and both of his classmates smiled wryly as they let their soaked shirts fall back into place. 

“Good job, Kuroo, Bokuto. We really weren’t expecting that.” 

“Most aren’t!” Bokuto chirped, and he clapped their backs. “Great job you two!” 

“Thanks!” 

Kuroo pulled his phone out and took a picture, which he sent to the senior-junior assassin coordinator. He got a thumbs up emoji a moment later and two names along with it - the targets of their now ex-targets. 

“Good luck,” Kuroo’s classmates called as they waved and walked off, and Bokuto and Kuroo smiled and waved back. 

“They’re pretty nice.” 

“Good losers.” 

A twig snapped and both spun around, water guns ready to fire and hands ready to fire or drop the guns and strip. Akaashi and Kenma stood a meter away, water pistols in their waistbands and Super Soakers cradled in their hands. Pointed straight at Kuroo and Bokuto. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Bokuto shrieked as he dropped his water gun and staggered back, hands frantic on his shirt. Two streams of water hit him square in the chest and his eyes flew wide as he slapped a hand over the damp spot. “Ah! Tetsuro, Tetsuro, I’ve been hit!” He staggered back as Kuroo watched, a wry grin on his lips. 

His boyfriend hit the ground with his knees and sagged over with an exaggerated sob, face twisted with grief. He reached out towards Kuroo, blinked up at him and gasped. “Tetsuro… Tetsuro, my love… you have to live… avenge me, my sweet, spiky-haired babe.” 

There was a collective snort from the three who watched him sag into the ground with one last, huge gasp. Silence hung there for a moment before he raised his head and grinned at his friends, gold eyes sparkling. “Was that good, or what?” 

“Can we get Tetsuro yet?” Kenma huffed, and Kuroo held his hands up with a grin.

“Go ahead.” 

Their friends nodded and turned the soakers on him. He didn’t bother with antics like Bokuto had, even when they soaked his entire front, but he did crinkle his nose. “I should’ve known you guys had us,” he laughed when they finished, “You both were unusually quiet!” 

Kenma and Akaashi shrugged, but they smiled faintly as they stepped over and took pictures of them. “Good luck you two,” Kuroo rumbled with a clap on their backs, and they nodded as they nudged Bokuto until he sat up with a groan. Is disappointment cleared in an instant and he grinned up at them, hope all over his face. 

“Let’s go get some food! To celebrate Akaashi and Kenma getting this far.” 

“You’re buying,” Akaashi murmured, and Bokuto laughed as Kuroo hauled him up.

“For your drinks anyway! You’re the ones who’re going to win!”

* * *

 

“Bokuto.” The man grunted and hitched his hips up as Kuroo dragged his fingers across his ass before he trailed them back up to the center of his spine. “Come on. You’ve gotta get up.” 

Bokuto groaned and shook his head as he planted his face more firmly into the pillow in a way that Kuroo swore up and down he couldn’t possibly breathe through. Kuroo grinned as he dragged his fingers up along the bumps of Bokuto’s spine until he tangled his fingers into Bokuto’s silky soft silver hair. The young man pushed up into his hand with a quiet groan and a pleased smile, just barely visible from the pillows. “Feels nice, Tetsu…” he mumbled, and Kuroo’s smile spread as he scratched at Bokuto’s scalp for a few more seconds before his fingers stilled. Bokuto whined, but Kuroo kept his fingers still, even when Bokuto turned his head and peeked at him with disappointed gold eyes. 

“Please?” he murmured and Kuroo shook his head. 

“Nope. You’ll fall asleep if I do, and we’ve got to start getting ready to go if you want to make it back to my parents’ place by noon.” 

“Shh,” Bokuto grumbled, “We don’t have to… you’re crazy.” “Mm, nope,” Kuroo laughed. Bokuto just responded with a sleepy grumble and hands that swatted at him for a long moment before Bokuto gave up. He laid there for a moment, still and quiet, and then he glanced up. “Give me a kiss and I’ll get up.” 

“Dork.” 

But when Bokuto shifted over onto his back Kuroo leaned in anyways. Arms slid around his neck and locked in place as one hand settled in his hand, the other fisted into his tank top. As he looked down, Kuroo felt a little breathless. Bokuto’s face was soft from sleep, and his hair, ungelled, fell across his forehead and hung in his eyes. “You’re so handsome,” Kuroo murmured as he pressed a kiss to Bokuto’s nose, then to his mouth. 

His boyfriend met him with an eager hum as his fingers tightened in Kuroo’s hair, the slight pain nice. They nipped at each other’s mouths and Kuroo sucked on Bokuto’s bottom lip, eager for a taste. When he backed off a minute later Bokuto groaned and tightened his arms around Kuroo’s neck. “Tetsuro… not enough.” 

“Yes it is, Koutarou,” he murmured. 

The gray-haired man stared up at him, lips pursed in a pout, but he sighed after a moment. “Fine…” His hands slid up and down and settled on Kuroo’s shoulders - and then Bokuto grinned as his fingers tightened. Bokuto pushed against him and flipped Kuroo over, pressed him into the mattress with a cheek grin, his golden eyes bright. “C’mon,” he breathed, “We’ve got time for a quickie.” 

He rolled his hips down into Kuroo, already painfully hard in his boxers, and Kuroo bit his lip and looked away, even as his hands grasped Bokuto’s thighs and dug in as warmth blossomed and twitched in his stomach. Bokuto’s grin was massive, victorious, and he rocked down again with a hitched breath. His warm hands settled overtop Kuroo’s, tightened as he ground his hips down against Kuroo, and Kuroo had to bite back a groan. “Ko- shit! C’mon, Akaashi ‘n Kenma-” 

“So? It’s nothing they haven’t heard before.” 

Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh - hell, Kenma and Akaashi had even walked in on them more than a few times, much to the embarrassment of all involved. “Still-” 

“Shut up and let me fuck you,” Bokuto growled, a smirk on his lips. The tone and words made Kuroo shudder and he nodded, abruptly frantic.

“Fuck, I love it when you get bossy.” 

“I know,” Bokuto chirped as he pulled his hands from Kuroo’s, dragged them along his pale freckled chest and painted red lines across his skin. His head dipped back as he rolled his hips down, their hard cocks grinding through their underwear. 

Kuroo let out a breathy moan as his hands tightened, and he stroked Bokuto’s hips before one hand slipped back. He palmed Bokuto on his next rock down, and a shuddering breath was his reward. Bokuto’s fingers spasmed on his chest and gold eyes cracked open, heavy and heated. “Do it again.” And he did. After that they fell to pieces. 

Bokuto rode him hard, fast,  _ merciless _ . He switched the pace, breathtakingly quick to tantalizingly slow. His hips moved in circles, rolled straight down, and in what felt like a thousand other ways as he ground their lengths together. 

Kuroo was more vocal, always had been - he filled the bedroom with grunts and groans and sharp cries of “Koutarou!” or “Oh fuck” while Bokuto just gasped and hummed as he dug his nails into his chest. Kuroo grinned as Bokuto trailed a hand through his sweaty silver hair, and his hips hitched up as the burn in Kuroo’s stomach grew into some unbearable, all-consuming blaze. “Kou- Shit, c’mon!  _ Fuck _ !” 

He jerked up, back bowed off the bed, as he came, nerves tingling and body shuddering. Everything was hot and tight and he was high as he sagged onto the bed and stared up at Bokuto, dazed, and Bokuto grinned at him, his cheeks and chest flushed. He shifted off Kuroo’s sensitive cock, settled on his stomach with a soft smile. 

“Fuck, Tetsu… your face…” 

He couldn’t do anything but gasp and watch, sensitive and tingling, as Bokuto rutted into his stomach and bowed low until lips skimmed Kuroo’s collarbone, and then teeth sank into his flesh a second later. Bokuto came with a full-body shudder and a gasp, his fingers tight on Kuroo’s shoulders as he trembled and twitched his hips. He sagged down into Kuroo after a few moments with a satisfied hum and Kuroo draped an arm over his waist. 

“What’s with you and fucking in the morning?” he murmured teasingly. And Bokuto laughed into his shoulder. 

“It’s nice,” he mumbled. “‘Sides, you don’t complain.” Kuroo chuckled and squeezed Bokuto’s hip as he let his eyes close again.  _ Maybe we can sleep for five minutes _ . 

Hard knocks made his eyes fly open as Bokuto stirred on his chest with a confused hum. “Tetsuro,” Kenma called, and Kuroo grinned as he tangled a hand into Bokuto’s hair. “You and Bokuto have ten minutes to take a shower. Try to  _ avoid _ having sex again because we leave soon.” 

“Sorry Kenma!” he called, but his friend just snorted and padded away. 

Bokuto raised his head, a cheery grin on his lips. “We can have more fun tonight.” 

Kuroo just rolled his eyes and - gently shoved Bokuto off of him, and his boyfriend’s laughter followed him to the bathroom - as did the sweet trail of kisses up and down his neck.

* * *

 

“Shit, Tetsu, where’s the head?” 

“I’ve got it, I’ve got it, now hold still.” 

Bokuto grumbled, but he complied and held still as Kuroo spun the head around the right way, eased it over Bokuto’s hair and head, and settled it in place. 

“Good?” 

“Mhm! Fits good. Little hard to see, but whatever! How do I look?” 

“Gay,” Kuroo teased, and Bokuto laughed, the sound unfortunately muted, but he knew Bokuto wore a big grin beneath the mask. Kuroo patted the suit head before he took a step back and studied Bokuto. He wore the school mascot outfit, a tiger with a black jersey accented with white. A suit they definitely  _ hadn’t _ stolen from the athletics department. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Bokuto laughed as he flapped his furry arms and raised his legs experimentally. Kuroo pulled his phone out and managed to snap a few pictures before Bokuto noticed and struck a pose, one huge paw on his hip, the other on his cheek. “ _ Gay _ ,” Kuroo chuckled and Bokuto - well, he couldn’t quite be sure what he’d done beneath the head, and Bokuto groaned as he shook his head. A big furry paw extended and patted Kuroo on the shoulder instead. 

“Gay for you babe, just remember that.” 

“Hard not to.” 

“Good!” Bokuto coaxed him to take a few more pictures before he flapped his paws at Kuroo. “C’mon Tetsu, let’s go!” 

“Fine, fine.” 

They snuck out of the bathroom and slipped outside where the students milled around, chattering and studying. “Good luck on spinning cartwheels in this one,” Kuroo murmured as he slapped Bokuto’s back. 

“Oh, ye of little faith!” 

“... Koutarou Bokuto, never say that again.” 

“... Fine. Alright, here I go!” 

It started out so majestically - and then Bokuto went face-first into the ground with a grunt. Kuroo instantly doubled over as he choked on laughter, his whole body shaking. “Tetsuro! Mean! Help me up!” Kuroo just laughed harder as Bokuto flailed his arms and legs on the grass for a few moments. When he realized Kuroo was too busy dying of laughter to bother helping him he groaned and shoved himself off the ground and dusted the costume off. 

Kuroo clapped his back once more with a grin, giggles still working through him. He tugged his phone out and pulled up his camera, ready to video, as he nudged Bokuto with a toe. “Go get ‘em,  _ tiger _ .” 

“Go suck a dick,  _ babe _ .” 

“Don’t get arrested and I will.” Bokuto smacked him in the ass with a paw and huffed at him before he took off - fortunately, or maybe unfortunately for Kuroo, he didn’t fall flat on his face again. Instead he sprinted out into the yard, and students raised their heads and watched him go, talk erupting as he went. Bokuto stopped in the middle and turned to each side with a jaunty wave and a wiggle of his furry butt before he threw his arms into the air. 

“When I say exams, you scream in rage! Ready? Exams!” The sound of screams filled the yard and Bokuto wiggled in the mascot suit, obviously pleased. Kuroo just grinned to himself and zoomed in on his phone, dead-set on getting the best film. 

Bokuto grabbed at his tail - and, surprisingly, he managed to get it on the first try - and he spun it in lazy circles as he shouted again. “Gosh guys, that was weak! If I didn’t know better, I’d say you actually  _ like _ exams! Do it again! Exams!” Screams of anger. “Exams!” Blood-curdling shrieks of undiluted rage and despair. 

_ Music to my ears _ . 

“Atta way, guys, gals, and other pals!” Bokuto did a little dance and then he tumbled forwards into a roll and popped up, hands wiggling. “Give me an- oh shit. No, no, don’t you dare!” 

A group of kids from the baseball team approached him, frowns on their faces and arms crossed. “Dude, give the mascot costume back.” 

“Never!” Bokuto yelled as he took off, goofily windmilling his arms as he ran. The players darted after him, yelling while the rest of the crowd laughed, Kuroo right along with them. 

“Run, Kou, run!” he called breathlessly, though Bokuto probably couldn’t hear him. Bokuto ducked and led one of the players slide right over his back and then he danced away from another, paws on his hips and legs raised high as he pranced away. With another he crouched low like a libero, waggled his body, and shuffled from side to side before he dove out of the way when the player lunged at him. 

They managed to catch him after a few minutes when two of them tackled him to the ground, at which the crowd booed and yelled. None of them seemed terribly surprised to see Bokuto beneath the mascot head, and they cheered him on as he stripped, tossed the uniform back, and darted back over to Kuroo as he killed the video. 

He met Bokuto with open arms, a grin, and a big kiss, even though he was sweaty and gross. “Good job, babe,” he laughed, and Bokuto beamed as he turned and blew a kiss at those behind them before he grabbed Kuroo’s hand with a grin and they darted off, laughing as they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These notes are gonna look different every time. Oops  
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Flower crowns & holding hands  
> SFW

Saturdays were meant for fun - marathoning movies or TV shows or lazy morning sex or going out and doing  _ something _ . But duty, or rather  _ classes _ called, and they packed their bags with textbooks, snacks, and drinks, and with an old quilt under Bokuto’s arms they headed to the campus grounds. It was better than the park - less dogs and consequently dog shit, and less traffic, particularly on a weekend, and such a nice one at that. 

Kuroo and Bokuto settled beneath a tree and spread their quilt out before they settled down, Bokuto on his stomach and Kuroo seated beside him, textbooks spread out in front of them. Bokuto didn’t want to study - it was a pain, and he wasn’t particularly pleased to waste such a nice day doing something as boring as  _ studying _ when they could have jumped in the lake and swam or join a basketball or baseball game. Still, he was glad they were at least outside instead of cooped up in the apartment where Kenma and Akaashi had decided to stay, Kenma’s new game too tantalizing for them to resist. 

“Tetsuro.” His boyfriend hummed quietly and Bokuto smiled as he twisted back to peek at him. “Let’s go get ice cream after we study.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Kuroo murmured as he tugged Bokuto’s hand over and kissed the back of it before he cracked open his own textbook. 

They settled into a comfortable silence as they flicked through their books and notes, eyes glued to the pages. The day was warm - good sleeping weather, but Bokuto wasn’t tired. Kuroo’s fingers were on his back, moving in slow, soft circles and erratic patterns, and they were almost enough to distract him from the mathematical equations strewn across the glossy pages of his textbook and the numbers he scratched out in his notebook. Bokuto filled up one page, then two, and then three before he finally let himself drop his head with a soft sigh. 

Kuroo scratched at the small of his back for a moment with a soft laugh. “Tired of studying?” 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Bokuto groaned as he tapped the book and twisted his head so he could peer at his boyfriend. 

Kuroo grinned at him and patted his back. “Think of the ice cream, Bo, think of the ice cream.” 

“I am.” Something cool in the warmth of the day would certainly be nice. Just like going home and cuddling up to a movie would be.  _ Study first _ . Bokuto sat up with a grunt and rummaged through their bags until he found what he was looking for. He tossed a bottle of water to Kuroo, who caught it with a grin, and he raised an eyebrow. 

“Wanna toss me a granola bar too?” 

The student tossed it over, and Kuroo snatched it out of the air as he blew a kiss at Bokuto. He laughed as he pretended to catch it and pressed it to his chest with a soft coo that Kuroo rolled his eyes at before he bowed over his textbook once more. “So studious,” Bokuto murmured, and Kuroo’s lips twitched up. 

“I have to be. I want to pass this fucking class and get it over with.” 

“I feel you on that one.” 

Despite those words, Bokuto fixed his eyes on Kuroo as he chewed on his crackers and sipped at his water. One of Kuroo’s cheeks was red from where his hand had been, weirdly cute. And the way he’d actually bothered to tame his hair into a slicked back mass of black was nice too - Bokuto adored it when Kuroo’s hair was in its normal wild style, but seeing it slicked back was  _ hot _ . “Stop staring,” Kuroo teased with a smirk.

Bokuto groaned, but he finished off his pack of crackers and rolled back over onto his stomach. He shifted a little and settled with a frown as he eyed his textbook.  _ So boring _ . 

Warm hands settled on his back again as he curled his hands beneath his chin and hummed quietly, and for a moment Kuroo’s fingers dug in before they lightened, and then they completely disappeared. He twitched, made to glance, but Kuroo poked his head. “Don’t look.” 

“Okay?” He held still as rustling came from behind him and listened hard, but he couldn’t figure out what the hell Kuroo was doing. Not even when hands brushed his gelled hair. “Kuroo?” 

“Don’t worry about it,” he murmured soothingly, and Bokuto groaned, but he held still as fingers worked along his hair. 

Something light settled on his head, but he couldn’t feel or see it, and he puffed out his cheeks. “Kuroo,” he whined, but his boyfriend just laughed as he squeezed Bokuto’s shoulder. 

“Study. I’ll let you see in a minute.” 

Bokuto sighed, but he glanced back down at his notes - not that he paid attention to them at all. He was too enraptured, too curious, to even think about studying as Kuroo’s fingers worked through his hair and did  _ something _ to it. Sometimes his touch would disappear, but he would chide Bokuto when he reached up, and then his fingers would be back. After nearly twenty minutes Kuroo hummed and pulled back, fingers soft on Bokuto’s back. “Alright. Sit up and look at me.” 

The silver-haired man sat up and peered at Kuroo, who met his gaze with a grin and his phone pointed at Bokuto. He tapped his phone a few times before he scooted over and settled beside Bokuto as he pulled the pictures up. 

Bokuto blinked at it once, twice, and then he tossed his head back as he started to laugh, so loud that birds took off. Kuroo had made a flower crown out of Dutch clovers and settled it around his head, just over his hairline. Other flowers, little pink, purple, and blue ones, had been threaded through the spikes of his hair. “I look like a fairy!” he laughed, and soft lips brushed his cheek as Kuroo chuckled. 

“You look like a plant god.” 

Bokuto slipped an arm around Kuroo’s waist and dragged him down with a radiant grin as laughter continued to bubble off his lips. He pressed his lips to Kuroo’s cheek, to his neck, to the corner of his mouth, and he hugged him tight.

“Fuck, I love you, you loser.” 

“Says the biggest loser!” 

Kuroo grinned as his fingers settled on Bokuto’s cheek, then drifted up to touch one of the flowers before he cupped Bokuto’s face. His smile was soft in a way that made Bokuto shiver as he automatically leaned closer and closer still until Kuroo whispered words against his lips, then pressed kisses there as well, their hands firmly locked together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally almost decided to post this tomorrow because I'm so ready to collapse, buuuuut here we are


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - being dorks  
> A little angsty - implied child neglect/abuse

**Bokuto: dude u got 2 come over n watch this**

**Kuroo: why?**

**Kuroo: what am I even watching?**

**Bokuto: just come over!!!!!**

**Kuroo: fucking hell fine fine I'm coming**

**Bokuto: {^o >o^}**

**Kuroo: loser**

**Kuroo: this better be good**

**Bokuto: it will b!!!**

**Kuroo: sure sure**

**Kuroo: alright bus is here. walking over now**

**Bokuto: sweet!**

**Kuroo: here**

Bokuto jerked the door open, a grin glued to his face, and threw himself at Kuroo. “Tetsuro! Tetsuro, my buddy, my pal, my sexy babe!” 

The energetic greeting was enough to make Kuroo grin as he ruffled Bokuto’s hair and hugged him. “Nice too see you too, Koutarou.” 

The young man beamed at him and leaned in to peck his cheek before he grabbed Kuroo’s hand and tugged him in. Thankfully he managed to remember to give Kuroo a second to toe his shoes off before he pulled him further in. Both of his parents were out, that much was obvious - he  _ never _ would have greeted Kuroo like that had they been there - but he still made a beeline to his bedroom, and Kuroo grinned to himself.  _ Somehow I doubt we're actually going to watch the movie _ . Still, he couldn't deny that Bokuto looked excited, and he wanted that to stay as long as it possibly could. 

Bokuto only released his hand when they reached his room and the door was securely shut and locked, and then he bounced around as Kuroo watched, bemused. He plucked up a case on his desk and held it up with a triumphant grin for Kuroo to see. A documentary. An  _ owl _ documentary. 

Kuroo threw his head back and laughed as Bokuto’s cheeks colored, even as he smiled too. And then he started to laugh too, a loud, energetic sound that made warmth bubble up in Kuroo’s chest as he stepped in and tugged Bokuto into a tight hug. “Koutarou,” he chuckled, “You're such a dork.” 

Bokuto just planted a big kiss to his cheek as he wrapped his arms around Kuroo and held tight. His laughter died a second later and Kuroo felt the excitement flood out of Bokuto in a rush as his shoulders sagged and the upward curl of his lips against Kuroo’s neck disappeared. 

“We can watch it… right?” 

The words were whispered, almost choked, and Kuroo tightened his hold on Bokuto. The weakness of his voice made him ache,  _ infuriated _ him.  _ He doesn't deserve this _ . 

“Of course… of course we can, Kou.” 

The fingers on his back tightened as some of that bright energy returned just as quick as it had disappeared. Bokuto pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before he pulled back, eyes bright and smile soft, before he spun around and grabbed his laptop. They both curled up on his bed, Bokuto half-sprawled across his chest and the laptop on Kuroo’s thighs. 

Bokuto trembled against him, his excitement palpable, as the documentary began with tranquil music and a soft, soothing voice. Kuroo didn't pay much attention to it - he was too busy with Bokuto. He stroked the nape of his neck and trailed his fingers along Bokuto’s back. His fingers outlined the ridges of his spine, the back of his ribs, the swells of muscles. And Bokuto melted beneath his gentle touches as he smiled into Kuroo’s chest or laughed or cooed. At one part he even hooted along with one of the owls, a soft little sound that he made as he turned his head towards Kuroo and grinned. And Kuroo smiled back as he scratched at Bokuto’s scalp. 

It was peaceful, easy, to watch owls hop across the screen or soar through the air, their elegance truly unmatched by anything Kuroo had ever seen.  _ It's like you _ . And Bokuto was none the wiser to that thought, or any of the others that whirled through Kuroo’s mind as an owlette emerged from an egg to join her brothers, who were fuzzy with soft down. 

His hand curled around Bokuto’s, stroked the back off his hands. He didn't touch his nails, bitten low and stained red, even though he'd doubtlessly tried to clean them. Crescent marks peeked out from beneath his shorts, deep and raw. And Kuroo’s fingers tightened on Bokuto’s hand, like his boyfriend would disappear if he let him go.  _ I love you, you dumbass dork _ . But rather than say that he stroked Bokuto’s scalp instead and watched Bokuto watch the movie, his face an array of emotions that made Kuroo smile. 

After nearly two hours the documentary ended, and Bokuto nudged the laptop off of Kuroo’s legs so he could settle between them, head nestled beneath Kuroo’s chin and their hands linked on top of their thighs. His hands were warm, and Kuroo clung to that as he buried his nose into that spiked black and silver hair. Bokuto hummed quietly and squeezed Kuroo’s hands. “Thanks for coming over and watching that, Tetsu.” 

“I'll always come and watch what you want to,” he murmured, and Bokuto’s shoulders hitched with a muted laugh as he let his head loll back and to the side so that his nose was pressed to Kuroo’s neck. 

“I know,” he whispered, “And it means a lot.” 

“I know.”  _ I know because your parents are trash who don't realize what an amazing son they have. Because I love you _ . “You should move in with me.” 

“Huh?” Bokuto sat up and cold air rushed in where his body had been as he twisted around, gold eyes wide and head cocked to the side. “Move in with you? Now?” 

“Well, I'd like that,” Kuroo laughed and Bokuto smiled as well as he let Kuroo pull his hands in and enclose them within his. Kuroo leaned in, pressed their foreheads together, and closed his eyes as he sighed. 

“Move in with me when we go to college. We can get an apartment. You know my parents are okay with it, and you've got a full scholarship. I've already applied there and I'll walk on to the volleyball team, if they'll take me. Kou…” His hands tightened around Bokuto’s as he sucked down a deep breath. “Kou, I love you, and I don't want to lose you or be apart.” 

The slender, bloody fingers twitched in his grasp. Bokuto’s entire body hitched, and then he pulled his hands away. Warm arms wrapped around Kuroo’s neck and clung as he shuddered and choked on air, and Kuroo wrapped his arms around Bokuto. “Fuck,” Bokuto whispered, “Fuck yes. Tetsuro, I love you so, so much” 

“I know,” he murmured as he pressed Bokuto closer and kissed his cheek, “I know. Dork.” 

This time Bokuto’s laughter was weak in a good way, and Kuroo smiled as they clung to each other and he kissed Bokuto’s tears away until all that remained were smiles and giggles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - NSFW

“We should be doing homework,” Koutarou mumbled against Tetsuro’s mouth, even as he hitched their hips together and tugged on that thick black hair, making it even more wild than usual. Tetsuro laughed and shifted a little, his hands firm on Koutarou’s hips and his dark eyes sparkling with mischievousness and heat. 

“We should be,” he murmured, “But we could also be kissing. Well, more.” 

Koutarou laughed quietly as he dipped in and nipped at Tetsuro’s lip again. He wasn’t sure how long they’d had their tongues down each other’s throats for, just that it felt  _ good _ \- too good. His pants were tight and Tetsuro’s were too, and they kept grinding against each other, desperate for more contact. It left Koutarou breathless and aching, but he forced himself to keep his hands firmly locked in Tetsuro’s hair, tugging gently as their lips rolled together with wet smacks and quietly puffed breaths. 

It worked great until large hands slid down and settled over his ass, warm and firm. Tetsuro grinned against his mouth as he squeezed, and Koutarou twitched and pulled back as he groaned, the touch electric, too good to ignore. He rocked back into Tetsuro’s hands with a hitched breath. “Asshole,” he whispered. Tetsuro just flashed him a dorky grin -  _ I’m dating a loser _ \- as he palmed Koutarou’s rear again. The teen rocked back harder into the touch, eager for more. 

When Tetsuro’s fingers slackened a bit, ready to squeeze again, Koutarou smirked and rolled his hips down and ground their lengths together with a faltering laugh. Tetsuro’s face twitched and his head pressed back hard into the pillows as he bit hard into swollen lips, tried to bite back a sound. “No need to do that,” he breathed as he leaned in and rubbed their bodies together. Tetsuro’s mouth just opened and closed, no noise escaping, and Koutarou smirked. “My parents aren’t home… you can be as loud as you want.” 

“I-it’s you who gets loud,” Tetsuro gasped. 

Koutarou straightened up and sank back with a laugh as Tetsuro watched, eyes curious. He took Tetsuro’s hands from his rear and brought them up so he could curl their fingers together, tight and secure. “You’re right about that. But hey, it feels good!” 

Tetsuro squeezed his fingers, and this time his smile was cocky. “Glad you think so, babe. I’m glad you’re loud - I love your sounds.” 

Koutarou’s smile turned positively wicked as ideas spun through his mind, formed a plan. He leaned against Tetsuro’s hands with a teasing little roll of his hips that made Tetsuro’s eyes flutter and his mouth go slack. When he managed to refocus Koutarou raised his hand and nipped at Tetsuro’s index finger. “I’m sure those aren’t as good as your face when you cum. Can I blow you?” 

“Fuck yeah.” 

Koutarou kissed the side of Tetsuro’s hand before he slid back and nudged Tetsuro’s legs apart until he settled between them. His boyfriend wiggled back until he was propped up on his elbows, eyes wide and dark as he stared down. Koutarou just grinned and wiggled his fingers before he let them fall to the bulge in Tetsuro’s shorts. 

His fingers moved slowly, a long stroke that made Tetsuro shiver and clench his hands, and Koutarou repeated the move a few times before he hooked his fingers into the waistband and tugged the red shorts down. He couldn’t see any damp spots on Tetsuro’s boxers - he wore black because he said it made him look “cool and sexy”.  _ Better than Kenma’s Pokemon briefs _ . Koutarou couldn’t help but snort at that, and Tetsuro groaned quietly - exasperated, not needy. “Stop laughing you asshole.” 

“It’s okay to break out the Superman ones again,” he teased as he leaned in and kissed the skin above Tetsuro’s boxers. His mouth had been open to say something, but his words clearly failed him and he watched Koutarou instead as he kissed his way across the top of the boxers, his thumbs kneading the insides of Tetsuro’s thighs all the while. His pupils were blown wide, his cheeks flushed, and he looked positively  _ ravenous _ . The look sent hot curls of desire through Koutarou, enough that he shivered as he pressed one last kiss before he sank further down and pressed a kiss to the soft black fabric. A hitched breath, a coy smile flashed at Tetsuro. The teen pressed his mouth to the hot flesh beneath and sucked gently, just enough to make Tetsuro’s hips twitch up, needy, as his fingers curled in the sheets. 

“Kou-” 

“I know, babe,” he breathed as he pressed another kiss, this one a little further down. He tugged the boxers down after one last kiss and Tetsuro kicked them away with a sigh of relief and a pointed look at Koutarou. 

“You fucking tease.” 

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, babe.” 

“... Why do I love you?” 

Koutarou flashed him a sunny smile as he dug his thumbs back into the insides of Tetsuro’s thighs and watched, pleased, as Tetsuro dropped his head back with a shuddering inhale. “Because you’re about to get a great blowjob. And because I’ve got a fantastic ass.” 

Tetsuro just shook his head and he refused to raise his head again, so Koutarou grinned to himself and, with a wiggle of his hips, he sank down and pressed his hungry mouth to the inside of Tetsuro’s thigh, which automatically spread wider. It started as an open-mouth kiss but after a few seconds he bit in with a smile as the muscle beneath tightened. The captain sucked and rolled his teeth, pleased, as the quiet murmur of his name reached his ears over the soft but sharp inhales. He moved down, painted the unblemished insides of Tetsuro’s thighs with red and saliva until he was a quivering mess and panting for more. One hand had gone down and fisted into Koutarou’s hair somewhere in the flurry of kisses and love bites, and Tetsuro tugged as Koutarou stilled. 

“Koutarou…” 

“So impatient,” he laughed as he pressed his tongue to the base of Tetsuro’s cock. Another hitched breath, this one louder than the others, and Koutarou smiked as he licked his way around, the path slow as he traced every ridge and teased the base. The tugs on his hair were painful, but he  _ loved _ it, and it only made him drag things out even more before he pulled back a little. Tetsuro’s eyes were scrunched up and his lip looked raw from how hard he’d dug his teeth him, but when Koutarou backed away his eyes opened up. 

“Kou?” 

“You’ve got such a pretty cock,” he murmured as he took it in one hand and pressed his to his cheek with a smile. Tetsuro sucked down a breath that just kept going when Koutarou turned his head and pressed a big open-mouthed kiss to it before he dragged his tongue along the spot. He changed the angle and licked up, purposefully slow as he pinned Tetsuro’s hips down with his other hand so he couldn’t rise up into it. That made a low moan come out and Koutarou grinned as he licked his way to the top with a satisfied hum. His tongue swirled around the tip, ran along the slit, and the fingers in his hair tightened. 

“Kou…” 

Koutarou wrapped his mouth around the tip at the breath of a word. His eyes flicked up and met Tetsuro’s dark eyes. His mouth was slack and his chest hitched with uneven breaths as he watched Koutarou. The teen smiled faintly as he lapped and suckled on the tip for a moment before he slid down, lips and jaw stretching to accommodate every new centimeter. 

The heat and weight on his tongue was positively  _ divine _ , and Koutarou’s eyes rolled back a little as he slowly worked his way down, never once rocking back. And all the while Tetsuro’s fingers tightened in his hair until tears were in his eyes from the tug and the way Tetsuro’s length brushed the back of his throat, then a little more. His lips brushed the base and Tetsuro let out a shuddering laugh as he trembled. “D-damn, Koutarou, t-that’s a first.”  _ I know _ . 

He rocked back with one smooth motion and plunged back down, eager for more, eager to feel that heavy weight and to have it occupy his throat, to chase away his air and leave him breathless. He didn’t bother to take it slow once his mouth was around Tetsuro. Instead he plunged up and down, reckless, and swirled his tongue around it was he went, all along the sides and tip. He freed Tetsuro’s hips and focused on his thighs, pinching and clawing as Tetsuro thrust up into his mouth with wet gasps and soft, stilted moans that made Koutarou shiver. At one point he backed off and came off with a pop so he could nuzzle along the side, suckling and pressing kisses to the slick flesh before he wrapped his mouth back around Tetsuro and went back down. 

Koutarou hollowed his cheeks and hummed as he bobbed his head and smiled as Tetsuro started to say something, breathing and incoherent. The words grew even more jumbled when he abandoned one of Tetsuro’s thighs to roll his balls and the space between with a devious grin. The babble was music to Koutarou’s ears, and it made his stomach clench with heat and drove him faster as he bobbed his head, licked stripes and winding paths all up and down Tetsuro’s cock, and gently nipped and sucked hard. 

He had no warning when Tetsuro came, just another sharp, hitched breath as his hips shot up. Hot cum filled his throat, salty and bitter, and Koutarou swallowed around Tetsuro’s length as he slowly rocked back. Strings of spit dangled from his lips and he wiped it off with the back of his hand as he straightened up, Tetsuro’s hand limp in his hair. Red cheeks, eyes shut, and mouth wide with drool leaking out. He didn’t look like he’d wipe it off anytime soon with his other hand firmly locked in his own hair. Koutarou laughed quietly as he thumbed the insides of Tetsuro’s hips before he crawled a little further up, a smile on his lips. 

“Tetsu,” he breathed, and black eyes flicked open, then a lazy, blissful smile found its way to Tetsuro’s mouth. 

“Hey, Bo.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Tetsuro’s swollen mouth before he flopped beside him, his own body aching, but he felt no rush, no need. Tetsuro instantly rolled onto his side and slung his arm over Koutarou with a soft hum. A nose burrowed its way into his hair and Tetsuro sighed quietly. “That was really good…” 

“I know,” he murmured cheekily as he burrowed into Tetsuro’s shoulder. 

“You want me to-” 

“Nah, I’m good for now. I just want cuddles.” 

Tetsuro laughed into his hair, but he tightened his hold on Koutarou and pressed their bodies closer. “Fine, but you’re getting rimmed later.” 

“I fucking love you.” And he loved the way Tetsuro kissed his forehead and swept his fingers through his hair even more as he nestled in close and breathed in deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting my first Bokuaka week submission in a few, so check it out!  
> If I can pull it off, some Haikyuu!! Week submissions will also appear soon


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Having Kids

“Kou, I got the rollers! Did you put the papers down?” 

“Yep!” Bokuto pulled the bedroom door open as Kuroo reached the last step, a bag of paintbrushes and rollers and god knew what else in hand. He bounced over, too eager to wait, and pressed a kiss to Kuroo’s cheek as he grinned. His matched the smile Kuroo wore, excited but nervous. It was all happening so fast, and it made Bokuto tremble with excitement at all the prospects. “Do you think we should paint stars on the walls or ceiling? Or maybe we could get Kenma to draw something - he’s so artsy!” 

“Koutarou,” Kuroo interrupted as he set the bag in the middle of the room, barren except for the papers that coated the floor and the cans of paint. His smile was teasing and his hand was warm when he reached out and squeezed Bokuto’s. “Babe, calm down. I know you’re excited, but we still have to get the base coat on first. But…” His smile widened as he reached up and ruffled Bokuto’s hair, “Well go wild when we’re done with this.” 

“Owls?” 

“And cats.” 

Bokuto pumped a fist into the air and ducked in for another kiss that they smiled and laughed through. They broke out the rollers and the paint trays, and while Kuroo poured out some of the paint Bokuto strode around the room, just to double check that he’d outlined the frames of the windows and doors and the moldings sufficiently. They picked up rollers, coated them with paint, and attacked the plain white walls with gleeful smiles on their lips and quiet music in the background. Bokuto’s movements were quick, exhilarated, and that gave him what felt like limitless energy.  _ Kids. We’re getting kids _ . 

Admittedly, it would be a few months before the sound of a child filled the house, but still, he was so, so  _ ready _ that it was almost impossible to sit still or not do anything to prepare. And he was so  _ impatient _ . Which sucked because the surrogate mother wasn’t due for another four months, and there was a ton of paperwork before they could adopt, and the thought of how much time that would take drove him mad. But it also gave him so much determination to make everything absolutely  _ perfect _ for the little ones they’d hopefully get. 

Even boring, monotonous painting, up and down with no variation, couldn’t stop him. Even if the only thing vaguely interesting about the whole thing was Kuroo and how he hummed and swayed along to the songs, his smile easy. He didn’t look like he was nervous, or like he was about to explode or bounce off the walls from his own excitement, and that made Bokuto a little jealous, even as he laughed.  _ He’s just more focused. He can keep it focused easier _ . 

Kuroo glanced over, smile soft and eyes curious. “What’s so funny?” 

“Everything,” Bokuto chirped. His husband rolled his eyes as he stepped over and bumped their hips together.

“Loser.” 

“Love you too, babe.”

Kuroo blew a kiss at him and winked before he settled back on his side of the wall. A splash of aqua overtook the white, the color rich and smooth, and Bokuto grinned as he scratched his cheek. 

“Gold accents would look great on this.” 

“Mm… I think so too. A dark gold. Swirls?” 

“Flowers. Or geometric patterns.” 

“That’d look good too,” Kuroo hummed, and Bokuto beamed at him before they turned to the wall once more. 

They slowly but steadily worked their way around the little room until they met on the other side, arms tired and noses filled with the scent of paint, even though they’d opened the door and turned the fan on when they’d started. Kuroo dragged one last streak of blue along the wall before he set the roller down beside Bokuto’s with a sigh and glanced at the wall. “It looks really good.” Bokuto hummed in agreement and reached out until Kuroo’s hand was clasped in his, warm and rough. They grinned at each other - and then Bokuto started to laugh as Kuroo eyed him. “What?” 

“You… you’ve got paint all over your face! You literally have some in your hair. Tetsuro -  _ how _ ?” Kuroo rolled his eyes as Bokuto doubled over. It wasn’t that funny, not really, but there was just something amusing about seeing Kuroo with aqua blue paint smeared across his cheek and forehead that made giggles bubble out of Bokuto. 

“I think you’ve finally cracked, Bo.” 

“Maybe,” he grinned, “But at least you’re right there with me!” 

Kuroo groaned and shook his head as he touched the paint on his cheeks, then glanced at Bokuto. A devious smile and gold eyes widened. “Kuroo, don’t you-” Rather than press his blue hand to Bokuto, Kuroo grabbed him around the middle and dragged him away from the walls and to the floor with a laugh as Bokuto shrieked and flailed. They hit the ground with a little painless thump and Kuroo instantly moved to straddle Bokuto’s hips, a smug, cocky grin on his lips. It would have been more sexy and less amusing if there hadn’t been a smudge of paint on the corner of his mouth and the tip of his nose. 

“Koutarou,” he murmured, “I’m gonna cover you in paint.” 

“Well, babe, you could always-” 

Kuroo pressed a finger still damp with paint to his forehead and swiped as Bokuto groaned. “Simba!” Kuroo crowed. Bokuto groaned louder as he let his head hit the floor with a solid thump. His husband cackled above him, face scrunched up with glee. He was too busy to notice how Bokuto smirked. He only realized something was up when Bokuto grabbed his shirt and jerked him down so that Kuroo hit the floor with a thump. Rather than move to straddle him like Kuroo had done to him, Bokuto just rolled onto his side and pressed his body against Kuroo’s. He slung an arm across Kuroo’s chest and a second later an arm worked its way behind him to settle on his side. 

The laughter died away, as did the ever-present hum of nervous anticipation, and it only left the soft whoosh of the fan, the quiet strum of a guitar and a twangy voice, and the sound of their breaths as they laid there and stared at the ceiling. “You know,” Kuroo murmured after a minute, “I think we should paint the ceiling with to have stars. We could do constellations.” 

“God, doing that’s gonna make me feel like Oikawa. He’s such a nerd.” Kuroo chuckled as his fingers tightened on Bokuto’s side. 

“He is. But I think the kid will like it.” 

“I sure hope so.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Free AU/Matching Outfits  
> A little angst; mentions of child abuse/neglect/depression

Bokuto pried his face from his blanket nest when something tapped his window for the third time. Not a branch because there wasn’t a tree outside his window, and not a bird because it was dark out and he was fairly certain that bats made heavier thumps when they ran into something rather than the quiet little clicks he’d heard. He didn’t want to move - he just wanted to stay beneath his blankets and wallow in his misery until he passed out from exhaustion or found the willpower to actually distract himself or respond to Kuroo or try to be happy or do  _ something _ . But, honestly, the sound had creeped him out, and reluctantly he threw his legs out from the warm cocoon and shuffled over to the window. 

He peeked out through the glass, but he couldn’t see a thing. And then something tapped his window again - a tiny little rock. And he glanced down. A pale face and a glowing square in the yard, almost right beneath his window. Bokuto unlatched his window and opened it up so he could lean out into the cool night air. “Tetsuro?” he called quietly, and the square of light waved. 

“Yeah Bo, it’s me! Lemme in, you bastard! Don’t be sad on your own!” 

But instead his limbs seized up.  _ I made him worry _ . With the way he hadn’t messaged back in what, thirty minutes? An hour? He wasn’t even sure. He’d just let the phone slip out of his fingers so he could shudder and clutch at his arms and head because he’d been shaking and crying and it had all been so fucking  _ irrational _ . 

“Please?” Kuroo whispered, just loud enough to be heard, and Bokuto nodded, wooden. 

“Hold on.” 

He shouldn’t let him up - there was a chance his parents would hear, and he really didn’t want to be screamed at  _ again _ , but he craved Kuroo. He wanted those arms around him, wanted them desperately.  _ But I should be alone _ . He forced himself to move, slow and cautious, through his house. He let Kuroo in, and he carried his shoes upstairs, a step behind Bokuto, as they crept along until he shut the door behind them and locked it, just to be sure. He turned on his desk lamp and angled it away from the door before he sagged back onto his bed, drained and exhausted. 

“What do you want, Kuroo?” 

Instantly the teen sank down in front of him, right between his legs, and he took Bokuto’s hands into his, the touch gentle and warm. His eyes were dark, unreadable, and they sucked Bokuto in as he stared, something tickling at the apathy, anxiety, and sadness that laid heavy in his gut. “Hey, Kou,” he whispered with a tiny squeeze to his hands, “I’m right here, okay? You can talk to me.” 

“Don’t wanna.” He just wanted to forget that he was a mistake, a bother. That it’d be better if he just stopped trying or caring because all that left him with was a hole in his chest and an impossibly heavy heart.  _ I want to be okay _ . Kuroo hummed quietly and dropped his head. Warm breath ghosted across Bokuto’s hands and he pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles. 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to right now. Hey, I’m gonna get something, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Kuroo sank back and shrugged his bag off his shoulders - Bokuto hadn’t even realized he’d had it in the first place, but he couldn’t really find the energy to care either. Kuroo pulled something out and set it into Bokuto’s lap, then pulled something else out, though he kept that. “Look at it.” 

It was a shirt, red with a white calico cat’s face on the front and big, bubbly black letters on the front that said “You make me go me-e-ow!” and it had little black pawprints dotted the space around it. His lips twitched up, and then a giggle burst out as the knot in his belly snapped apart, the shirt too cute. He hugged it to his chest  - and, shit, it smelled just like Kuroo, all spicy and musky, and he wanted to keep his face buried in it forever. But after a moment he glanced up at Kuroo. His boyfriend grinned up at him as he stretched out his own. It was white with a great horned owl’s head in the center, gold and black letters above it that read “Owl I need is YOU”. 

A fresh wave of giggles burst from his lips as Kuroo grinned up at him and waggled his eyebrows. “This was gonna be for our anniversary, but I thought it’d be a good treat now!” 

“These are so  _ cute _ ,” Bokuto whispered, and Kuroo blew him a kiss as he rose up. He gently tugged the shirt from Bokuto’s hand and set both of them on the nightstand before he grasped Bokuto’s hand and gently tugged him up. Warm, strong arms wrapped around his waist, pressed him close, and Bokuto couldn’t do anything but  _ melt _ into Kuroo’s chest. He was solid, warm - better than any nest of blankets. He made a tiny little noise as his hands twitched up and curled into Kuroo’s shirt so he could cling to him like his life depended on it. And it did. 

“It’s okay,” Kuroo murmured as he ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. “I’m here.” 

“I know.” His voice cracked, but he didn’t give a damn. He just buried his face into Kuroo’s neck and breathed in deep as curls of happiness warmed his belly, as they slowly sank down onto the bed until Kuroo’s body was draped over his, trapped him against the mattress. And he didn’t give a damn. “Sorry for making you worry.” 

“It’s my job to worry about you, Bo.” 

“I know… but still.”

A thumb traced the ridges of his cheekbone as Kuroo laughed, a quiet huff in his ear. “Don’t be sorry for needing attention and something or someone to pick you up, you dork. I’m right here. Kenma and Keiji, they’d be more than willing to help to. We’re not going anywhere, Kou.” 

“I… alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this! I had lots of fun with this ship week, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Comments are much appreciated, dahls

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!  
> You can read these and other works on tumblr too - my personal is fairylights101 and my writing blog is fairylights101writes


End file.
